


necklace of rope (side by side with you): podfic

by VictoriaNotte



Series: The Hanging Tree: Podfic [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Audio Book, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recovery, Sickfic, Sickness, one braincell weiying strikes again, soft Wangxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaNotte/pseuds/VictoriaNotte
Summary: In the lair of a now-dead monstrous beast, trying to heal a best friend he'll have to kill anyway to get out alive, and his hope slowly fading along with Lan Wangji's pulse, Wei Wuxian was maybe, just maybe starting to feel like he wasn't ready for the Hunger Games.And then the Gamemasters sound a Feast.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The Hanging Tree: Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884577
Kudos: 3





	necklace of rope (side by side with you): podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wear a necklace of hope (side by side with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747396) by [chatonnerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonnerie/pseuds/chatonnerie). 



> I've been working on my Chinese pronunciation with my good pal google translate, so I hope that's been getting better. 
> 
> Also, if there's anything I'm not doing right in terms of link errors, format, archive policy, anything, please let me know. I'm new to the AO3 side of this and all the help I've received so far has been very much appreciated.
> 
> About the audio, I can't embed directly into AO3 because spotify has automatic ads (and I can't figure out how to turn them off), which is against archive rules. However, I AM allowed to direct you to a different platform. So, please follow the link below to access the full podfic (a bit over an hour long) on the spotify app or website.
> 
> Alternatively, you can directly search for the podcast name: Our Untamed Boys. It should be available on most podcast platforms.

[link to necklace of rope audio](https://open.spotify.com/episode/7kflwWPp875xlGl4hFv5Pe?si=0v6JJ8YdR6mheP9cGpT9yw)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you heard, subscribe to the podcast!


End file.
